1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for processing an image. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of processing an image obtained by using a multispectral filter array (MFA).
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to simultaneously obtain an image of a visible band and a near infrared (NIR) image of an invisible band, channel images are simultaneously obtained by using a related art multispectral filter array (MFA).
However, since a pattern image obtained by using the related art MFA is obtained by sampling color channels and an NIR channel, a resolution of the pattern image is low.